


New Beginnings

by reysrose



Series: Fire and Grave Dirt [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Niylah's tattoo, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose





	New Beginnings

“I haven’t seen you naked in 125 years.”

The room they’re in is small and sterile, a bed and a dresser, a bathroom down the hall. Octavia is perched on the bed, a thick layer of bravado in her trembling voice. The muscles in her back and shoulders are tense, lines creased in her forehead. Niylah ties her hair up, turning away from the tiny mirror mounted on the wall next to the window. The new planet shines below them, a red and blue blur. Octavia swallows, her hands clenching the sheets on the mattress.

“Does it really count if you’re in a state of stasis?”

Octavia laughs, nervous and tight in the back of her throat. She tucks her feet up underneath her, then extends them again, letting her socked feet brush the floor. Niylah kneels in front of her, making careful eye contact, resting her hands on Octavia’s thighs. The muscles jump and twitch beneath her palms. Octavia is wound tight, on the edge of breaking, of shattering into a million pieces.

“Okteivia?”

“M’fine.”

Niylah rubs gentle circles on her girlfriend’s thighs, pressing through the white fabric of her leggings.

“We’re safe for right now. No war, no famine, no disease. We’re alone, we have a bed and a shower and the people we love. You can relax, niron. Nothing is going to happen to you in this room.”

There are tears soaking into Octavia’s hollow cheeks, her skin pale with fear and anxiety. Niylah stands, slowly, palms off Octavia’s legs and extended outward not to spook her. Octavia jumps anyways, flinching back onto the bed. Her eyes are vacant and cloudy, still full of tears.

“Deep breaths. 3,4, and 7, remember? Good girl.”

Octavia takes measured, stuttering breaths for a few moments before her body language indicates that Niylah can touch her without making her feel worse, and Niylah draws her into a tight hug, pressing light kisses to Octavia’s collarbone and shoulder.

“Niylah. Niylah, wait.”

And then Octavia is cupping Niylah’s cheek, tugging her in, pressing her lips to Niylah’s with an element of desperation and panic. She tastes like sweat and tears, and her tongue strokes across the roof of Niylah’s mouth slowly while her hand snakes up the back of Niylah’s tank top.

“I missed you, I missed you-”

“Slow down, O.”

Octavia pulls away from her, hurt glazing her face along with her tears.

“I want- I-”

“I need to know you’re sure, alright? You’re upset, you might not be thinking clearly.”

Octavia’s hand wraps into Niylah’s tank top from where it rests against Niylah’s upper back, blunt, jagged nails digging into the black ink criss crossing her spine.

“I’m sure. I’m sure, please, Niylah-”

“Ok. Ok. Deep breaths, love. Can I kiss you some more?”

Octavia just swallows hard and dives back in, the hand not clutching Niylah’s shirt sliding up and tangling in her long braid. Strands get tugged as Octavia attempts to get closer, practically tugging Niylah into her lap. A shiver goes up her spine. Octavia’s nails rake down towards her waist, stinging and burning and maybe drawing a little blood. Niylah whimpers, moaning into the kiss, moving her own hand to grope at Octavia’s breasts.

Octavia tugs back, eyes a little unfocused, mouth swollen, red, and wet. There’s a seam on her lip, full of blood, from where Niylah must have bitten her.

“Take your clothes off.”

Niylah strips, pausing to smack Octavia’s ass as she tugs down her pants. Octavia’s thighs clench, and then she’s snatching Niylah around the waist and tugging her to lay on the bed, pressing a knee between her thighs and grinding down onto her, hard. There’s lines of tension in Octavia’s back, and she flinches away from Niylah when she touches her before tugging away.

“On your belly.”

“O, are you sure about taking control right now?”

“Yes. On your belly”

Niylah flips over, not entirely certain that Octavia is safe doing this, but then Octavia is straddling her waist, leaning over, and encapsulating them both in the curtain of her dark hair.

The first kiss is on the back of her neck, right against the beginning of Niylah’s tattoo. Then there are teeth, scraping across her vertebrae. She shivers, moaning and rolling her hips into the mattress, slow and controlled. Octavia moans appreciatively, licking diagonally across another swooping line of ink.

Niylah begins to melt into a puddle of pleasure, Octavia’s mouth working at her tattoo, and her hands kneading the globes of Niylah’s ass, sliding under her and squeezing her breasts, twisting her nipples.

Octavia is rubbing her clit steadily, her teeth scraping down lower and lower on Niylah’s back, and Niylah is just on the edge of a slow, steady, orgasm, when the teeth sink into her skin too vigorously.

“Baby, baby.”

Octavia’s nails dig into the soft skin of her belly, and Niylah winces.

“Octavia.”

A sharp pain. Octavia’s nails are clawing at her, and on her back, Octavia’s entire body is shaking. Niylah reaches down, tugging Octavia’s hand away from her skin and wrapping it in a bone crushing grip.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

A strangled, wheezing breath. Niylah isn’t sure how she gets out from under her girlfriend, but she does, tugging Octavia into her arms. She’s crying, tears running down her flushed cheeks, muscles taut, thin breaths struggling to make it in and out of her lungs.

Niylah presses their foreheads together, rocking and breathing deep. Her back aches, and her belly has angry scratches on it, but Octavia-Octavia is falling to pieces in her arms.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Even before Bellamy opened the bunker, their sex life had been rocky. Octavia was always tightly wound and tense, and it made her nervous in the bedroom. On more than one occasion, Niylah putting any sort of pressure on her arms or wrists had started panic attacks, but never anything when Octavia was on top. In her arms, Octavia shudders and cries out, shoving her face into Niylah’s neck.

Niylah rocks and shushes for almost an hour before Octavia is calm enough to pull away and lay down with her, a trembling hand hovering over the scratches on Niylah’s stomach.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s alright.”

“I was shaky, and upset. I should have known better.”

“We both should have. It’s alright, Okteivia.”

Octavia takes a deep breath, pressing her forehead to Niylah’s shoulder.

Maybe their fresh start isn’t going to go as well as she had hoped.


End file.
